Otalia Fan Fic: Thanksgiving Wars
by poetrywife
Summary: Olivia and Natalia thanksgiving story...


**OTALIA FAN FIC: THANKSGIVING WARS:**

Living at the farmhouse was full of busy, crazy, fun, stressful moments....between Olivia's work at the Beacon and then at home…taking care of Emma….getting her off to school…helping with school projects…Natalia volunteering at the church…taking care of Francesca…life was good…life was full…they were a thriving, active family....and Natalia had never been happier…she loved her life with Olivia and their children…every minute of it…for the most part…

This Thanksgiving they were going to Bill and Lizzie's. Emma and Francesca had spent the night over at Frank's. Frank and Blake were planning to come by the farmhouse later with the girls so that they could all go together to Bill and Lizzie's house. Natalia had promised Lizzie that she and Olivia would bring dessert…pumpkin pie…for everyone…Natalia had the entire farmhouse to herself…and she was totally in her element…baking in the kitchen…

Ordinarily Natalia would not find a task like baking pies…daunting in the least…except for the fact that Natalia had been working non-stop for the entire week and she felt like she was at her wits end…first it had been helping the other moms in Emma's class put together costumes for Emma's Thanksgiving play at school…then it had been volunteering at the church's annual fall bake sale…then it had been helping Buzz and Marina at Company…baking and serving dinner in honor of the local families whose sons, fathers, uncles and brothers were away for Thanksgiving...serving their country…Natalia's son Rafe included…

The Beacon was hosting Thanksgiving dinner for the homeless at the church and providing the cook staff and food…early this morning the head chef had called Olivia panicking over some impending catastrophe and Olivia had gone to the church to put out the fire…leaving Natalia in the kitchen busily baking pumpkin pies…enough for pretty much the whole town…because it wasn't just Thanksgiving dinner…it was Bill and Lizzie's open house…and practically the whole town would be there…

This is why Natalia and Olivia had agreed when Olivia had left this morning…Natalia would finish baking half the pies and Olivia would purchase the other half on her way home…

*******

Natalia heard the front door slam closed…heard Olivia call her name from the living room…so she moved from the stove, from the kitchen and into the living room. Olivia was balancing a short stack of pie boxes in one hand and her briefcase in the other…

"Little help…"

Natalia quickly moved to Olivia…taking some of the pie boxes from Olivia as Olivia set down her briefcase and then used her other hand to prevent the remaining boxes from tumbling from her grasp…Natalia took her pie boxes and headed into the kitchen with Olivia following after her…talking about what had happened at the church…

"Sorry I took so long...there was a water main break and the church's main kitchen was flooded…so we had to move the whole operation to the old sanctuary and the kitchen there is like a tiny little closet…it was nuts…"

Olivia stopped talking when she realized that Natalia wasn't listening. Natalia had placed the pies boxes on the kitchen table and had proceeded to open them and examine the pies…Olivia could see that Natalia was visibly upset…

"Natalia-"

"What is this-"

Olivia took a breath….feeling the waves of stress and frustration reverberating off of Natalia…Olivia was trying to de-stress herself…

"That is what they had left at the store…"

"Lemon meringue…key lime…ugh…mincemeat…God Olivia…nobody ever eats mincemeat…Olivia…I don't believe this…"

Natalia wiped her hands on her apron with frustration…

"Natalia nobody's going to care about what kind of—"

Olivia was startled when Natalia cut her off abruptly…

Natalia knew that is probably wasn't Olivia's fault but all the stress, the business, the craziness of the week…all the anxiety she had felt in trying to do so much…just got the better of Natalia and before she knew it…Natalia felt the aggravated words bursting from within her…

"Nobody Olivia…well I care and I am not nobody…I am somebody who has not had a break all week…between sewing costumes and feeding families and baking a zillion cupcakes…not to mention pretty much taking care of everything around here…and now this…Olivia, I promised Lizzie that we would have pumpkin pies…not lemon meringue…not key lime and definitely not mincemeat…I promised pumpkin pies…enough for the whole town…and now this…so I care Olivia…I really do…

As Natalia had been ranting Olivia had slowly moved closer to the kitchen table…to the pie boxes…to Natalia…

"Olivia we had a deal…you were supposed to get pumpkin pies and now…"

Natalia saw that Olivia was standing at the kitchen table, just smiling…

"Olivia didn't you hear what I said…"

"I heard."

Natalia watched with utter dismay as Olivia took her hand…and smashed it into one of the lemon meringue pies…then pulled her hand away which was now covered with tangy, sticky pie filling…Olivia was still smiling…

"Olivia…"

"Go for it…it'll make you feel better…"

"No…"

"Come on…you know you want to…"

Olivia stood there grinning wickedly at Natalia and Natalia could feel a smile pulling at the corners of her mouth…

"Olivia…we have to fix this…we have to be at Bill and Lizzie's and I haven't even…"

Natalia stopped talking as Olivia moved quickly to her…Natalia startled…laughing…as Olivia smeared lemon meringue filling over Natalia's lips and then proceeded to cover Natalia's mouth with hers, delicately licking Natalia's lips with her tongue…and tasting the lemon meringue away…Olivia murmured softly against Natalia's lips….

"Mmm…you're delicious…"

Natalia closed her eyes…sighing softly inside…delighting in Olivia's tender exploration of her mouth…

"Your turn…"

Natalia opened her eyes and looked at Olivia…into her enticing exquisite green eyes…her loving and playful smile…Natalia smiled back…

"Okay…"

Natalia then smashed her hand into the nearest key lime pie…grabbing a small palmful of pie filling…and then she stepped away from Olivia and hurled the handful at her…pie filling splatted against Olivia's neck and over the cleft between Olivia's breasts…Natalia looked at Olivia impishly…seeing the surprise in Olivia's eyes…Olivia's lovely full lips open but smiling in disbelief…

"I can't believe you just did that…"

Olivia reached over and grabbed more of the lemon meringue pie…

"Olivia no…"

Natalia reached over and grabbed another handful of key lime pie…

"Olivia…you started it…"

"Yeah and now I'm going to finish it…"

And then they were laughing and screaming and throwing pie at each other…making a total mess of themselves and the kitchen and not giving a damn…they finally stopped…breathless…messy...sticky…sweet…and both smiling…Olivia looked at Natalia…"

"I'm sorry that you've been so stressed out…"

"I'm sorry I went ballistic on you…"

"Feel better?"

"I do actually…but…"

"Natalia…"

"Just hold on a second…"

Natalia moved to the refrigerator…opened the door…pulled out a bottle and then closed the door…she turned to Olivia smiling impishly…Olivia saw that Natalia was holding a bottle of whipped cream…

"Natalia…"

"What pie without whipped cream…that goes against the laws of nature …"

Natalia then move quickly to Olivia, lifting the can and squirting Olivia's neck lightly with whipped cream and Olivia let out a yelp…

"Ah…Natalia…that's cold…"

Natalia slid her arms around Olivia…moving her mouth to Olivia's neck and then promptly…fervently…Natalia began to taste…lick…and nibble…the sweet delectable whipped cream away…Natalia felt Olivia shiver pleasurably…

"Natalia…"

"Hmmm…"

Natalia was absorbed in Olivia's neck, enjoying the combination of Olivia's soft beautiful skin…the delectable sweetness of the whipped cream…the tang of the key lime pie...the heat of Olivia's body responding to Natalia's touch…

"How long before Frank and Blake get here…."

"Hmmm…don't know…awhile…"

Olivia startled Natalia by moving away from her…smiling mischievously…grabbing Natalia's hand…and pulling her playfully from the kitchen…

*******

Natalia stepped into the shower…letting herself revel in the hot steamy spray of water against her skin…and then shivered in pleasurable anticipation as Olivia stepped into the shower and gently closed the door…

For a moment they just stood…letting the hot water run down their bodies…washing away the stickiness of the pie and whipped cream…gazing at one another…taking pleasure in looking at one another…

Then Olivia moved gently…reached over and grabbed the lufah and the body wash, squirting a generous amount into it…and then holding the lufah out to Natalia for her to smell…Natalia closed her eyes and inhaled…

"Mmm…yummy…you bought the cucumber melon kind that I like…"

"Yes I did…"

Natalia smiled and turned so that her back was facing Olivia…Olivia moved to Natalia and began to rub the lufah, lightly over Natalia's neck…her shoulders…her back…Natalia closed her eyes…loving the way that Olivia knew exactly how to touch her…so soft…so enticing…moving the lufah over every part of her…massaging her…soothing her…loving her…and then Olivia was kissing her…soft lingering kisses along Natalia's neck…her shoulders…caressing Natalia's wet skin with her lips and driving Natalia wild…

"Mmm…I love the way you taste…"

"I love the way you kiss me…"

Natalia quivered as Olivia slid her hands gently from Natalia's shoulders and onto her breasts, caressing them lightly and sending shocks of heat throughout Natalia's body…Natalia turned to Olivia…pressing her body against Olivia's…loving the way Olivia's body felt against hers…loving the way they fit together…Natalia looked into Olivia's eyes seeing Olivia's desire…Olivia's devotion…Natalia feeling so much love for her…Natalia gazed at Olivia, her eyes glimmering with fervent anticipation…

Olivia then bent her head and began to press warm delicate kisses over Natalia's breasts, one then the other…softly, slowly, tenderly…Olivia took one nipple into her mouth, her tongue savoring it thoroughly and then the other…Natalia lost herself in Olivia's soft…tantalizing touch…Natalia's hands sliding onto Olivia's back…Natalia joyfully knowing as Olivia ardently, tenderly made love to her…that she would never feel this safe…this loved…this right…with anyone else…

*******

Natalia and Olivia lay curled up together in their bed…wrapped in the sheets and blankets and in one another…drying off…drawing warmth from one another…taking pleasure in their undemanding closeness…Natalia resting her head against Olivia's shoulder…Olivia lightly running her fingertips up and down Natalia's back…

"Do you know what I'm thankful for?"

"Pie and whipped cream…no wait…hot showers…"

Natalia looked at Olivia…smiling at her…loving Olivia's playful side…

"You…Olivia…I am so thankful for you…for us…for our crazy, busy, loving life with the girls…I thank God everyday that He allowed us to be together…to have a life together..."

Natalia stopped speaking when she saw Olivia looking at her…smiling lightly…soft tears glimmering in her stunning green eyes…

"What is it—"

Olivia reached out and caressed Natalia's cheek lovingly…

"It's nothing…just that I've been having some of the same kind of conversations with God lately…thankful ones…all about you…us…our life…"

Natalia drew Olivia to her…covering Olivia's mouth to hers…kissing Olivia, fervently…devotedly…wanting…needing to show Olivia that she was everything…Olivia was Natalia's love…Olivia was Natalia's life…and feeling so much joy when Olivia kissed her back…

"I love you, Natalia…"

"I love you too…so much…"

Olivia leaned over and lightly playfully kissed Natalia's mouth…teasing her…enticing her as only Olivia could…Natalia smiled against Olivia's lips and they began to kiss in a soft sensuous give and take intermingled with tiny gasps and delicious shivers…

And that was when they heard voices…startled exclamations…coming from downstairs…in the kitchen…Frank's voice….then Blake's voice…

"What the—"

"What in the world happened in here…Natalia…Olivia…"

Olivia and Natalia looked at one another, sitting up in bed…

"Oh my God…what time is it…"

"Frank and Blake…"

"The girls…"

They quickly hopped out of bed making mad dashes into the closet, into dresser drawers…gathering clean clothes…shoes…laughing and hurriedly throwing clothes on before…

"Mommy…Natalia…it's time to go to Bill and Lizzie's for Thanksgiving Dinner…are you guys up there…"


End file.
